


morning glow | lee hyunjae

by meltingjukyu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: I'm in my feels, Other, Tbz - Freeform, hyunjae fluff, tbz fluff, tbz hyunjae, the boyz - Freeform, the boyz fluff, the boyz hyunjae, the boyz one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltingjukyu/pseuds/meltingjukyu
Summary: just in my feels is all
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Reader
Kudos: 18





	morning glow | lee hyunjae

the moment your eyes fluttered open, an imposing sunlight breached through the slit of the curtain. adjusting to the impending brightness, your surroundings become more familiar than they were the second you gained consciousness.

the navy blue comforter grazed plushly against your bare legs as you turned onto your side, facing inward on the wide bed. with your lack of clothing, your leg wrapped closely around the duvet with your need for security.

and there he was.

the left side of his face was ever so slightly lit by the morning glow. as he laid his head against closed palms on the pillow, his eyelashes brushed sweetly against his cheek as delicate as feathers. his lips plump in a weakening pout as he dreamed about the wonders of the world. looking at him like this – he seemed nothing more than an innocent boy dreaming sweetly.

this sight was far from unfamiliar. the true nature of your relationship laid on the fine line between best friends and the farfetched dream of lovers. although the latter is the perfect way to describe the events of the night before, it will always seem too good to be true.

the comforter hung loosely at his waist. the honey radiance of his skin was beaming from the sunlight smoothing the surface as he slept soundly. each crevice was defined in the shadows that curved against the muscles that flexed absentmindedly as he slept. you took the moment of peace to grazed your finger along his arm, starting at the hand that laid clasped in soothing cosiness under his face. as your hand made its way along his bicep, you noted the small bumps that raised on his skin as a chill washed over him at your movements.

his tousled brown locks messily shifted under your hand as you crept up along his neck and into his hair. the uncertain expression he posed before became much more relaxed.

some time passed as you distractedly ran your hands through his hair as he slept; you noticed the small clock on the bedside table behind his back read 7:48am. you would be late for class at this rate. your best friend had a habit of making you late.

you lent forward to kiss his forehead sweetly and pulled the comforter off to get out of bed. just as you were ready to stand up, his hand wrapped around your wrist and pulled you backwards to lay your head against his arm and pulled you snuggly in a cradle. he guided your own hand to lay loosely against his bare waist.

you scoffed subtly. “you’ve been awake this whole time and just as I get up to leave-”

“don’t leave.” his eyes were still closed as his head rested against the pillow only inches from your own. his arms wrapped around you tightly to ensure you stayed put. his natural scent of pinewood always became more intoxicating when you were close enough to become devoured in it. it was like waking up in a forest each morning.

relaxation washed over his features once more as you subconsciously settled into his hold, your body already making the decision for you.

“I have to go. I have class.”  
“but you always leave.” his eyes were open now as he stared down at your own. they were slightly watery from sleep and he appeared more vulnerable than ever before as his lips folded into a desirable pout.

you bit the bullet with a wave of confidence - “because you never ask me to stay.”

“I’m asking you now. stay, please?”

as his gaze searches yours curiously, you knew there would never be a good time to talk about this. although you had been best friends for over a decade, a drunken mishap had led to over two years of a crossing-the-line friendship. behind closed doors you were much more intimate than the close almost sibling-like bond everyone else saw outside of these four walls. your movie nights turned into snuggle sessions. your sleepovers that were once spent alongside your mothers became more intimate with just the two of you. and your walks in the park turned into a much more _exciting_ form of exercise. it only took twenty-six days for you to realise there was no going back for either of you. it took twenty-nine days for you to realise you didn’t want to go back.

you sighed as your hand came up to brush his fringe away from his eyes as it fell in tiresome folds. his gaze never dropped from your own as he questioned what you might be thinking about. neither of you had any idea what the other was thinking at moments like this – although you were basically telepathic during everything else. but when it concerned your relationship, you both fell short with misunderstanding.

squeezing your eyes closed your hand that once smoothed out hyunjae’s messy locks now hid your face from the man in front of you. he attempted to pry your hands away but to no avail, your stubbornness holding out until you finally said what you needed to say.

“then give me a reason. give me a reason to stay.”

palms going slack as he pulled them to interlock with his own, he brought his face closer until he was only an inch away. the soothing rhythm of his breathing fanned over your lips.

“okay.” the monosyllable was all that was necessary to understand what he meant. this moment caused a new shift in your relationship. one that meant there was no reason to tiptoe around each other anymore. one that meant your subtle touching under the dinner table opposite hyunjae’s parents wouldn’t need to be so subtle anymore. one that meant you didn’t need to think twice before leaning in to meet his lips anymore.

and you did just that.


End file.
